


In Death ...

by ReaOfSunshine



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaOfSunshine/pseuds/ReaOfSunshine
Summary: A short piece for my Warden, Telandrin Mahariel, who sacrificed herself for the good of Ferelden.





	In Death ...

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a little writing exercise, so apologies for the short length! Enjoy.
> 
> *Please keep in mind that my Warden is mute, which explains some of my wording below.

_Sacrifice._

 

She knew the word intimately. The Dalish preached of sacrifice for the good of the clans and the Wardens had not been any different. Sacrifice had been ingrained into her very being and finally, it was bringing her journey to a close. With blood thundering in her ears and her chest heaving with labored breaths, she knew it was time. Death had come to collect its due.

 

Before her, the Archdemon bellowed a gurgling roar as its thick, black ichor drenched the cobblestone below it. She herself was in a similar state with lifeblood staining her disheveled armor red. In that moment, she and the beast that had been haunting her dreams were one and the same.

 

_“Telan!”_

 

The shout was so far away and drowned out by the sounds of battle. Even if she was capable of speech, she has no voice. No way to call out in reply. She has no choice but to leave her farewells unsaid.

 

As her entire being screamed in protest, pleading for that final rest, she stumbled forward towards her destiny. Step after step, it was as if her body was on fire, only increasing in intensity as she pushed herself into a run. Blackness rimmed her vision, but she gripped her blade and continued on.

 

Everything slowed down to a point as she lifted the sword high above her and brought it down in an arc. It took all of the strength she had left to keep her hold on the hilt when a pillar of blinding light erupted from where the blade had plunged into the Archdemon’s head. The world around her shook and spun, but she held on with sheer willpower.

 

And then, it was over.

 

The light dissipated along with the excruciating pain she had only felt moments before. However, she did not find herself upon the tower any longer. It was a place that was familiar, but not quite the same.

 

“Ma vhenan …”

 

He stood there, smiling, where the Archdemon had once been.

 

_Tamlen._

 

Choking back a sob, she tentatively reached for him, hoping against hope that it was really him. When he grasped her outstretched hand in his, she could no longer stave off the grief that had festered in her heart. Tears flowed down her cheeks and he pulled her to his chest.

 

“Welcome home, lethallan.”


End file.
